


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Generation Swap, F/M, Female Senju Tobirama, Good Uchiha Obito, Hokage Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: This is the various versions of Ready As I'll Ever Be based on my three favourite anime. Inspired by Disney's Tangled. (I edited first chapter because Mito and Touka are more fitting into Cassandra's lines in song LOL)





	1. Naruto Generation Swap AU

Kakashi: _Any moment now, First Hokage._  
Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Obito: _Kakashi..._

Kakashi: _Quiet!_  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Obito: _Please, listen!_

Kakashi: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Tobirama: _Dad, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Butsuma: _Actually, we don't think we are. We'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Madara: _But how are you gonna lead the war?_  
Tajima: _We’re not. They are._

Touka: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
Mito: And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Madara & Tobirama: I'm ready  
Kawarama & Hikaku: We're ready  
Allied Shinobi Forces: We're ready  
Mito & Touka: Ready as I'll ever be

Itama: _There you are!_  
Izuna: _Yes, yes. We just had to make a stop in the weaponry. We’re told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_  
Itama: _Heehee...I sure am._

Hashirama: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Itama: Together we will, guarantee...

Kakashi: I'll make them hear me  
Allied Shinobi Forces: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Mito: Prove they can trust us  
Allied Shinobi Forces: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Itama: I'll save my home and family

Allied Shinobi Forces: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Madara, Tobirama, & Kawarama: And I'm ready  
Mito & Touka: I'm ready  
Hashirama, Izuna, & Itama: I'm ready

Kakashi: Ready as I'll ever be...


	2. FMA Version

Father: _Any moment now, Hohenheim._  
Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Hohenheim: _Homunculus..._

Father: _Quiet!_  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Hohenheim: _Please, listen_

Father: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Hughes: Roy _, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Roy:  _Actually, I don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Falman:  _But how are you gonna lead the assault?_  
Roy: _I'm not. They are._

Riza: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
Olivier: And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Hughes: I'm ready  
Team Mustang, Edward, Winry, Ling, Lan Fan, May, Fu, Briggs' soldiers: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Riza & Olivier: Ready as I'll ever be

Alphonse: _There you are!_  
Greed: _Yes, yes. I just had to make a stop in the weaponry. I'm told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_

Alphonse: _Heehee...I sure am._

Greed: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Alphonse: Together we will, guarantee...

Father: I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Riza: Prove they can trust us  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Alphonse: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Hughes: And I'm ready  
Riza & Olivier: I'm ready  
Alphonse & Greed: I'm ready

Father: Ready as I'll ever be...


	3. Tokyo Ghoul Version

Furuta: _Any moment now, Kishou Arima._  
Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved

Arima: _Furuta..._

Furuta: _Quiet!_  
I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Arima: _Please, listen!_

Furuta: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Ayato: _Manager, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Yoshimura: _Actually, I’ll don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Nishiki: _But how are you gonna lead the assault?_  
Yoshimura: _I’m not. She is._

Eto: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Ayato: I'm ready  
Nishiki & Bin Brothers: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Eto: Ready as I'll ever be

Kaneki: _There you are!_  
Yomo: _Yes, yes. I just had to make a stop in the weaponry. I’m told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_  
Kaneki: _Heehee...I sure am._

Yomo: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Kaneki: Together we will, guarantee...

Furuta: I'll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Eto: Prove they can trust me  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Kaneki: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Ayato: And I'm ready  
Eto: I'm ready  
Kaneki & Yomo: I'm ready

Furuta: Ready as I'll ever be...


	4. Naruto Evil!Tobirama AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the Second Hokage and Madara were the ones who planned Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Tobirama:  _Any moment now, Anija._  
Believe us, we know  
We've sunk pretty low  
But whatever we've done you deserved

Edo!Hashirama: _Tobirama..._  
Edo!Izuna: _Brother..._

Madara: _Quiet!_  
We’re the bad guys, that's fine  
It's no fault of ours  
And some justice at last will be served

Edo!Hashirama: _Please, listen!_

Tobirama: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for us  
And we'll stand up and fight  
'Cause we know that we're right  
Tobirama & Madara: And we're ready, we're ready, we’re ready  
Ready as we'll ever be

Obito: _Lord Third, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Hiruzen: _Actually, I’ll don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Gai: _But how are you gonna lead the assault?_  
Hiruzen: _I’m not. He is._

Asuma: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Obito: I'm ready  
Gai, Kurenai, & Konoha 12: We're ready  
Allied Shinobi Forces: We're ready  
Asuma: Ready as I'll ever be

Edo!Itama: _There you are!_  
Kagami: _Yes, yes. We just had to make a stop in the weaponry. We’re told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_  
Edo!Itama: _Heehee...I sure am._

Homura: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Edo!Itama: Together we will, guarantee...  
Tobirama & Madara: We’ll make them hear us  
Allied Shinobi Force: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Asuma: Prove they can trust me  
Allied Shinobi Force: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Edo!Itama: I'll save my home and family

Allied Shinobi Force: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Obito, Gai, & Kurenai: And we’re ready  
Asuma: I’m ready  
Edo!Itama, Koharu, Homura, Kagami, Edo!Kawarama: We’re ready

Tobirama & Madara: Ready as we’ll ever be...


	5. Traitor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tatara betrayed Aogiri Tree and planned to attack Tokyo against Yan's wish.

Tatara: _Any moment now, Anija._  
Believe me, I know  
I’ve sunk pretty low  
But whatever I’ve done you deserved

Yan: _Tatara..._

Tatara: _Quiet!_  
I’m the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served

Yan: _Please, listen!_

Tatara: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I’m right  
And I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready  
Ready as I'll ever be

Amon: _Arima, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Arima: _Actually, I’ll don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Takizawa: _But how are you gonna lead the assault?_  
Arima: _I’m not. They are._

Akira: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
Eto: And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

Amon: I'm ready  
Takizawa, Ayato, Naki, Touka, Nishiki, Miza, & Quinx Squad: We're ready  
Crowd: We're ready  
Akira & Eto: Ready as I'll ever be

Kaneki: _There you are!_  
Yomo: _Yes, yes. We just had to make a stop in the weaponry. We’re told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_  
Kaneki: _Heehee...I sure am._

Banjou: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Kaneki: Together we will, guarantee...  
Tatara: I’ll make them hear me  
Crowd: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Eto & Akira: Prove they can trust us  
Crowd: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Kaneki: I'll save my home and family

Crowd: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Amon & Takizawa: And we’re ready  
Akira & Eto: We’re ready  
Kaneki, Yomo, & Banjou: We’re ready

Tatara: Ready as I’ll ever be...


	6. Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul

Indra: _Any moment now, Ashura._

  
Indra, Butsuma, & Tajima: Believe us, we know  
We've sunk pretty low  
But whatever we've done you deserved

  
Edo!Hashirama: _Tobirama..._  
Edo!Izuna: _Brother..._  
Ashura: _Elder brother..._

  
Madara: _Quiet!_  
Madara & Tobirama: We’re the bad guys, that's fine  
It's no fault of ours  
And some justice at last will be served

  
Minato: _Please, listen!_

  
Tatara: Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for us  
Kakashi: And we'll stand up and fight  
'Cause we know that we're right  
Indra, Tobirama, Madara, Tatara, & Kakashi: And we're ready, we're ready, we’re ready  
Ready as we'll ever be

  
Ayato: _Arima-sensei, are you sure you're up for this?_  
Arima: _Actually, I’ll don't think I am. I'll only slow you down. (Coughed)_  
Takizawa: _But how are you gonna lead the assault?_  
Arima: _I’m not. He is._

  
Amon: Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the sword  
If you're in, get on board  
Are you ready?

  
Ayato: I'm ready  
Quinx Squad, Touka, Naki, Miza, Nishiki, Takizawa, Zero Squad, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Obito, & Konoha 12: We're ready  
Allied Shinobi Forces: We're ready  
Amon: Ready as I'll ever be

  
Edo!Itama: _There you are!_  
Hiruzen: _Yes, yes. We just had to make a stop in the weaponry. We’re told you're pretty handy with one of these. (Tossed the sword)_  
Edo!Itama: _Heehee...We sure are._

  
Hiruzen & Yomo: Are you quite sure we can do this?  
Edo!Itama, Kaneki, Naori, & Kagami: Together we will, guarantee...  
Indra, Butsuma, Tajima, Tobirama, Madara, Tatara, & Kakashi: We’ll make them hear us  
Allied Shinobi Force: Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve  
Amon: Prove they can trust me  
Allied Shinobi Force: And the outcome will hardly come free  
Edo!Itama, Kaneki, Naori, & Kagami: We'll save our home and family

  
Allied Shinobi Force: Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand  
Ayato, Takizawa, Obito, Gai, & Asuma: And we’re ready  
Amon: I’m ready  
Edo!Itama, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura, Kagami, Edo!Kawarama, Naori, Kaneki, Yomo, Yoshimura, & Banjou: We’re ready  
Indra, Butsuma, Tajima, Tobirama, Madara, Tatara, & Kakashi: Ready as we’ll ever be...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your comments and critics on this work:)


End file.
